


Посмертная жизнь скрипача

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [20]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Возможна ли жизнь после смерти?





	Посмертная жизнь скрипача

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_669_оридж

Август Брилль сидел на крыше двадцатипятиэтажного здания, свесив  
ноги вниз, он смотрел в чистое, безоблачное небо. Сзади послышался шорох,  
через секунду на его плече оказалась рука в чёрной перчатке, которая столкнула  
его вниз. Летя с двадцать пятого этажа, пятнадцатилетний парень подумал: «В  
жизни я ничего не сделал, интересно, куда я попаду, и что со мной будет? Всё-  
таки, а кто меня столкнул?» Задаваясь философскими вопросами, он продолжал  
падать. Вот уже четвёртый этаж, Август закрыл глаза. Ничего нет. Даже боли.  
Только непроглядная тьма. «Как такое возможно? Почему я ещё слышу голоса  
людей и звуки сирен? Я не мог выжить после падения с двадцать пятого этажа!»  
Подросток открыл глаза, он лежал на дороге, вокруг стояли машины  
Скорой помощи и полиции, а ещё вокруг него собралась толпа людей. Ничего  
не понимая, он встал и решил обдумать ситуацию и оглядеться: было странное  
ощущение лёгкости в теле, как будто он не человек, а лист, который в любой  
момент может сдуть ветер. Немного болела голова. От запястья висела  
оборванная цепь, довольно тонкая, но прочная. Такие цепи часто используют,  
как поводок для маленьких собак (вредные такие, постоянно лают).  
«Почему я жив?»  
Не оборачиваясь, он направился в сторону своего дома. Дома никого не  
было, а дверь открыта. «Сестра должна была час назад вернуться из школы,  
мама тоже должна быть уже дома. Так почему никого нет, а дверь открыта?  
Подожду их в гостиной.»  
Решив посмотреть телевизор, Август взял пульт, точнее попытался —  
рука прошла сквозь него. Ничего не поняв, он попробовал взять несчастный  
предмет ещё несколько раз, но результат был всё тот же. «Кажется, я читал о  
таком в какой-то книге, но тот персонаж был призраком... Стоп! То есть, хотите  
сказать, что я умер, а моя душа продолжает слоняться взад-вперёд?» Ещё  
немного поразмышляв о том, что такого быть не может, он направился к тому  
зданию, с которого он упал.  
Добравшись, Август увидел, что под зданием лежит тело, накрытое белой  
тканью. Каштановые волосы в крови, а больше ничего не видно. Тело уже  
почти холодное. Рядом стоят мама и сестра. Семилетняя сестрёнка Ева ревёт в  
голос, а мама её тихо успокаивает. Школьная форма измятая и влажная от  
прозрачных капелек — слёз, туфли грязные. Русые распущенные волосы  
падают на лицо и зацепляются за одежду, как попало ложась на спину, грудь и

плечи. Голос хрипит от долгого плача, кровь приливает к щекам...  
Август подошёл к сестре, обнял за плечи, шепчет, что всё хорошо. Он  
знает, что это бесполезно, что она не почувствует нежных прикосновений, что  
она не услышит успокаивающих слов, но он продолжает обнимать свою сестру.  
Август готов, наверное, на всё, только бы не видеть её слёз.  
Но вот подъезжает машина, из неё выходят несколько человек и забирают  
тело подростка. Мама тихо говорит: «Идём домой.» Ева кивает и проходит  
сквозь Августа, берёт маму за руку, и они уходят домой.  
За зданием быстрым шагом проходит человек, одет он, как и все обычные  
люди. Но на нём были чёрные перчатки, а шляпа с полями закрывала лицо.  
Перчатки вызвали у Августа подозрения, а походка была какой-то знакомой, но  
Брилль никак не мог вспомнить, когда он мог встретить этого человека.  
Присмотревшись к лицу мужчины, подросток почти закричал, раз уж его никто  
не слышит: «Александр Дмитриевич?! Учитель по вокалу? Что он здесь  
делает?» Вообще, Александр Дмитриевич всегда не любил Брилля за то, что он  
пропускал все выступления, хотя пел очень неплохо. Часто прогуливал и сами  
занятия, играя в парке на скрипке. И вообще ни от кого не зависел, не слушал  
учителей и одноклассников. У Августа был только один друг — Люций Сигал.  
В школе его так же не любили за его упрямство. Ещё у Брилля была девушка  
Кристина Коул, но именно была. Неделю назад она попала в аварию и умерла.  
Подумав и вспомнив всех — двух — близких друзей, Август побежал к  
Лу, так он называл Люция (или ещё Люцифером).  
Когда до дома Лу оставался один переулок, он встретил странного  
мужчину, а точнее, двух. Эти два человека сидели друг напротив друга на  
ящиках. Один из них был как будто прозрачный, а на второго редкие прохожие  
смотрели, как на сумасшедшего. Подросток осмелился прервать разговор.  
— Извините, можно спросить? — начал разговор Август. Обращался он к  
полупрозрачному парню, на вид ему было лет двадцать.  
— Спрашивай, — посмотрел он на Августа. — О! А с тобой-то что случилось?  
— В смысле? А что со мной не так? — удивился Брилль.  
— В прямом. Ты умер. Ты что, не заметил?  
— Ладно, Саша, я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал второй, вставал с ящика и  
ушёл.  
— Нет, я знаю, что я мёртв. Так вас зовут Александр? — продолжил разговор  
Август.  
— Да. Можно просто Саша. Не люблю формальности.  
— Хорошо. А меня зовут Август.  
— И так, Август, что ты хотел спросить?  
— Вы ведь тоже умерли?  
— Да, ещё два года назад.  
— А почему вас... тебя видит обычный человек?  
— Понимаешь, Август, обычные люди нас не видят. Но люди, которые  
видели смерть близкого человека или сами чуть не погибли, со временем могут  
видеть нас — призраков.  
— Понятно. Можно ещё пару вопросов?

— Конечно. Но давай лучше ко мне домой?  
— А, ну ладно, — «Терять мне всё равно нечего.»  
Они прошли одну улицу, и подошли к заброшенному зданию.  
— Нам сюда. Кстати, Август, не стоит больше ходить с незнакомцами. Хоть  
мы и не можем умереть, но боль чувствовать можем. Вот дай мне свою руку.  
Август молча протянул руку. Саша немного закатал рукав свитера и  
ущипнул тонкую кожу на запястье. От неожиданности Август тихо зашипел и  
удивлённо посмотрел на нового знакомого.  
— Это я так, вдруг ты не поверишь. Даже среди призраков есть те, кто  
занимается подобными вещами, так что будь осторожен.  
— Хорошо. А через какое время моя сестра сможет меня видеть? Я умер  
только сегодня, и она видела меня минут через пять после смерти, — парень  
пожал плечами.  
— Может, через неделю, может, через две.  
— Понятно. А ещё, могут ли призраки передвигать вещи, хотя бы  
небольшие?  
— Да. Если сосредоточиться на действии, то сможешь. Но нужно много  
тренироваться.  
Август осторожно достал скрипку из чехла за спиной.  
— Получилось!  
— Молодец. Ну, раз достал, сыграй что-нибудь.  
— Но у меня нет нот...  
— Жалко.  
— Да... А вообще я каждый день играю в парке. И, видимо, буду  
продолжать. Так что, приходи послушать.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — Саша сразу повеселел.  
— Ах, да. У меня ещё один вопрос.  
— Какой?  
— Как мне найти человека, который умер неделю назад?  
— А кого ты ищещь?  
— Кристину Коул.  
— А, знаю такую. Подходила ко мне, и тоже распрашивала. А зачем она  
тебе?  
— Ну, как сказать... При жизни мы встречались, — Август слегка покраснел,  
ему неловко было говорить на эту тему.  
— Как романтично! Прям как в сказке: «И жили они долго и счастливо, и  
даже смерть не смогла их разлучить...» — размечтался Саша.  
— Ну так что, ты знаешь, где она? — Август покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
— Да. Она говорила, что пока поживёт у себя дома, он всё равно сейчас  
пустой.  
— Спасибо огромное, — Август сорвался с места и побежал.  
— Да не за что. Как-нибудь ещё заходи, — это последнее, что успел крикнуть  
Саша до того, как Август скрылся за поворотом.  
Август бежал, не останавливаясь до самого дома. Он встал под окно её  
комнаты и закричал:

— Кристина, выходи! Я скажу что-то очень важное!  
— Ну, кому могло прийти в голову говорить важные вещи умершему  
человеку? — пробубнила Кристина, протирая глаза и выходя на балкон. — Август?  
Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Я тебя жду.  
— Стоп! Почему ты меня видишь? Только не говори мне, что ты тоже... -  
Кристина огромными глазами смотрела на Августа.  
— Прости, но это действительно так.  
Кристина бегом, проходя сквозь закрытые двери, спускалась вниз. Выйдя  
на улицу, она со слезами налетела на Августа.  
— Как это произошло? — немного успокоившись, но всё ещё всхлипывая,  
спросила Кристина.  
— Это не важно... — отвёл взгляд Август.  
— Нет, важно!  
— Я сидел на крыше и... мне кажется, меня кто-то столкнул.  
— Кто? — продолжила допытываться Кристина.  
— Я не увидел. Все решили, что это было самоубийство. Надо достучаться  
до Люцифера. Он сможет помочь.  
— А вдруг он нас не увидит?  
— Он, может, и не увидит, но услышит. Помнишь, он говорил, что слышит  
по ночам голос погибшей матери? Так может, он и нас и услышит.  
— Тогда чего мы ждём? — Кристина схватила Брилля за руку и потащила за  
собой. Кристина так и тащила бедного Августа до самого дома Люция.  
Пройдя сквозь дверь, они направились к комнате друга. Пройдя в комнату,  
они увидели такую картину: Лу сидит за столом и что-то рисует, слева — стопка  
чистой бумаги, а справа — уже готовые рисунки.  
— Я и не думал, что наш Люцифер так круто рисует.  
— Да, с такими комиксами он может стать великим человеком.  
Лу подпрыгнул на стуле и огляделся, никого не увидев, он решил, что ему  
показалось.  
— Крис, похоже, он нас слышит.  
— А, по-моему, ему очень идёт этот синий свитер.  
Люций медленно повернул голову к дверному проёму.  
— Люцифер, это я. Август.  
— А я, Крис.  
— Так... Вы оба мертвы?...  
— Да, — ответили они хором.  
— А чем докажете, что это именно вы?  
— Во-первых, только я имею право называть тебя «Люцифер», — начал  
Август. — Во-вторых, у тебя на кровати лежит книга, которую я дарил тебе на  
твой десятый день рождения. В-третьих, у тебя в верхнем ящике стола, который  
закрывается на ключ, написано: «Люцифер и Август, лучшие друзья.» А  
написано краской, которая осталась от покраски забора во дворе. Привести ещё  
доказательства?  
— Нет, не надо. Я тебе верю, — отвёл взгляд Люций.

— Я тоже могу доказать, что я Крис. В детском саду тебе снились  
кошмары, поэтому ты приходил в кроватку к Августу и ждал, пока он тебя  
обнимет...  
— Всё! Не надо больше доказывать! — перебил прокрасневший Лу.  
— Жаль, я хотела ещё что-нибудь интересное рассказать...  
— Итак, зачем ко мне явились мертвецы?  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Причина моей смерти — не суицид и не  
несчастный случай. Это было намеренное убийство. — Август рассказал всю  
историю с самого начала.  
— И как же нам быть?  
— Ты, Лу, должен пойти в полицию и сказать, что ты мой друг, и что я не  
мог сам спрыгнуть. Если не поверят, расскажи об этом Еве и моей маме.  
Потребуйте расследование дела. Скажи, что ты подозреваешь учителя по  
вокалу, потому что только он мог меня настолько не любить. Всё должно  
получиться.  
— Будем надеяться... — обдумывая план, пробубнил Лу.  
Лу пошёл в полицию, но, как и ожидалось, ему никто не поверил.  
Расследование начали только тогда, когда вмешалась мама Августа.

— 2 -

Август сидел в своей комнате и записывал ноты в тетрадь, но карандаш  
постоянно падал. Сложно сосредоточиться на двух вещах сразу — на нотах и на  
карандаше. И вот последняя нота встала на своё место.  
— Наконец закончил! — улыбнулся Брилль и, тяжело вздохнув, закрыл  
тетрадь.  
Прошло уже три дня. В расследовании никаких изменений. Всё это время  
Август дописывал музыку, и сегодня он хотел её сыграть для Коул возле их  
могил. Как бы это странно ни звучало, но сейчас он уже собирался на свои  
похороны. Тем более ему надо зайти за Кристиной.  
— Крис?  
— О, Август, я не дождалась, поэтому пришла сама. А ты знаешь, в какую  
сторону нам идти?  
— Только примерно, так что давай дождёмся Еву и мою маму, а когда они  
выйдут, можно залезть в машину и поехать с ними.  
— Можно и так...  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Конечно, случилось!  
— Что же? Тебя кто-то обидел?  
— Да нет. Я всего лишь мертва. И ещё я не пришла на свои похороны,  
потому что не знала, как добраться до кладбища... — чуть не плача, пробубнила  
Коул.  
— Как грустно... Мы можем и к тебе на могилу сходить.  
— Конечно, — грустно улыбнулась Крис. Август подошёл и тихо обнял её.  
Они так и стояли, пока не услышали звук закрывающейся двери.  
— А я и не знал, что у Евы есть такое красивое платье.  
— Да, ты прав, красивое, ей очень идёт.

Ева обернулась на голос, но никого не увидела и пошла дальше.  
— Крис, тебе не кажется, что Ева тоже нас слышит?  
— Ей определённо идёт это платье... — только и протянула Крис.  
— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Август начинал злиться.  
— Пойдём, а то уедут без нас, — девушка потянула его к машине.  
Август ойкнул и и поспешил к автомобилю. Они еле успели залезть через  
закрытую дверь машины. Ева и мама Августа сидели на передних сидениях,  
Кристина с Августом — на заднем. Подростки всю дорогу болтали, чем очень  
напрягали Еву, она постоянно оборачивалась назад, вглядывалась в окно,  
проверяла радио... А голоса всё не умолкали.  
— Мам, здесь только мы вдвоём? — наконец спросила Ева.  
— Ну да, а кто ещё здесь может быть? — мама заметно погрустнела.  
— Ева! — с заднего сидения послышался очень знакомый мужской голос. И  
тихое хихикание, но это был уже другой голос — женский. Ева обернулась и  
увидела что-то похожее на искажённый воздух, из него формировались два  
силуэта, по мутным очертаниям можно было понять, что это два подростка —  
парень и девушка.  
— Ева, ты меня слышишь?- пародируя голос волка из «Ну, погоди!»  
— Слышу, слышу, — подыграла ему сестра.  
— А видишь? — добавила Крис.  
— Возможно.  
— Ева, а с кем ты разговариваешь? — не вытерпела мама.  
— Э-э-э, ну, это мой воображаемый друг, его зовут... Вова.  
— Ну ладно, как знаешь...  
— Ева! — всё не унимался голос.  
— Ну, что тебе? И всё-таки, кто ты? — разозлилась девочка.  
— Я твой брат...- таинственным голосом сказал Август. — Бу!  
— Я тебе не верю.  
— А что мне нужно сказать, чтобы ты поверила?  
— Хм-м-м... Даже не знаю... Хорошо. Какого цвета моё любимое одеяло?  
— Голубое, в белый горошек.  
— К-как ты узнал? — растерялась Ева.  
— Ты же только им и укрываешься.  
— Ладно. Когда Август, то есть, якобы ты, дописал последнее  
произведение? Как оно называется? И кто поёт под эту музыку? Ответишь  
правильно — поверю.  
— Это просто. Я его не дописал, ну, при жизни, а вообще, я сегодня  
закончил. Названия пока нет, есть только посвящение. Под эту музыку должна  
была петь ты, но, видимо, не судьба.  
— Придётся поверить... А кто рядом с тобой? — обречённо сказала девочка.  
— Помнишь Кристину, мою девушку? Она тоже умерла. В общем, вот.  
— А зачем ты вообще здесь? Почему не отправился в свой любимый ад?  
— Ну, не мог же я не прийти на свои похороны.  
— Мог!  
— Ну ты и злюка.

— Да, я такая, — самодовольно усмехнулась девочка.  
— Ева, мы приехали, оставляй здесь своего воображаемого друга и выходи.  
— Хорошо.  
Они вышли из машины и направились к уже собравшейся толпе.  
— Пожалуй, и мы пойдём, — предложил Август. Крис кивнула. И они пошли  
в том же направлении.  
Эти похороны не отличались от других. На протяжении всего  
мероприятия слышался плач.  
А в это время скрипач играл прекрасную музыку, но его игру слышали  
лишь два человека, и даже не совсем человека. Ева, которая сейчас стояла с  
мамой, и Крис, для которой он и играл. Музыка будто переливалась всеми  
цветами радуги. Сначала она была красная, как закат. Потом оранжевая, как  
солнце. Жёлтая, как цветы подсолнуха. Зелёная, как свежая листва на деревьях.  
Голубая, как небо. Синяя, как море. И даже фиолетовая, как ежевика. То  
грустная, то весёлая. Это была самая замечательная мелодия из всех тех,  
которые когда-либо слышали Ева и Крис. Закончив играть, Август стёр капли  
пота со лба и улыбнулся, а Коул так и осталась сидеть на траве с огромными от  
восхищения глазами.  
— Ну так что, идём на твою могилу?  
— Д-да, — вернулась к реальности девушка.  
Они около получаса искали Кристинину могилу, оказалось, что она всего  
лишь вторая от могилы Августа. Постояв минут двадцать, они не спеша пошли  
домой. Брилль проводил Кристину до дома, и они разошлись в разные стороны.  
Помахав на прощание рукой, Август медленно побрёл домой. На пороге дома  
его ждала сестра.

— 3 -  
— Та-а-ак, значит, ты и правда ты.  
— Ты меня видишь?  
— Прикинь, да.  
— А почему?  
— А я как будто бы знаю. Когда ты с нами ехал в машине, я видела только  
мутный, прозрачный силуэт. А сейчас чётко видно. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
Первым прервал его Август.  
— Эх... А я так надеялся, что ты кинешься мне на шею, расплачешься...  
жаль...  
— Ха! С чего бы? Кстати, а ты после смерти ничуть не изменился... По  
этому поводу у меня есть идея! — загадочным, даже зловещим, голосом сказала  
Ева.  
— Какая?  
— Пошли, тогда всё узнаешь... — вот теперь Августу действительно стало  
жутко.  
— Только давай идти молча, а то родители точно решат, что ты с ума сошла.  
— Ну и ладно, мама и так считает, что у меня есть воображаемый друг  
Вова. А всё из-за твоих выходок.  
— Да, я помню...

Когда они дошли до Евиной комнаты, Август увидел красиво  
расписанную дверь. Ева пинком открыла дверь. Тогда Август заметил мольберт  
посередине комнаты, а на нём холст с незаконченным рисунком.  
— А теперь достань скрипку и играй, или хотя бы притворись, — приказным  
тоном заявила девочка.  
— Зачем? — недоумевал призрак.  
— Вот тупой! Непонятно разве? Мне нужно закончить рисунок!  
— А-а-а... — протянул Август и открыл чехол с инструментом.  
— И как же мне встать? — с лёгкой издёвкой спросил Август.  
— Я рисовала тебя в анфас, так что давай...  
— А это как?  
— Совсем тупой? Лицом ко мне. Только замри, не двигайся, стой так!  
— Хорошо-хорошо.  
Девочка рисовала очень долго и эмоционально, практически не делая  
перерывов. Прошло, наверное, часа четыре, но зато портрет был готов, и  
оставалось только раскрасить. Пока Ева рисовала простым карандашом, в стену  
несколько раз прилетали: ластик, строгалка, линейка, карандаш... В какой-то  
момент в стену чуть не прилетела кнопка с мольберта, но Август успел  
остановить сестру. Ева иногда вставала со стула и обходила призрака вокруг,  
один или несколько раз, а потом садилась как ни в чём не бывало и продолжала  
рисовать.  
Ещё через несколько часов рисунок был окончательно готов. Но он не был  
похож на рисунок семилетней девочки, скорее, это была работа начинающего  
художника. Тем не менее, Ева не ходила на рисование, да и вообще на какие-  
либо занятия, не считая школы.  
— Готово! — воскликнула Ева. — Можешь подойти, посмотреть.  
Август подошёл к мольберту:  
— А я почему-то не знал, что ты так круто рисуешь....  
— Лесть не спасёт тебя от участи... — Ева открепила картину и пошла  
вешать на шкаф.  
— От какой участи? — удивился Август. — Я, вроде, и так уже умер.  
— Хм-м-м, я ещё не придумала...  
— Мне уже интересно...  
Вдруг раздался тихий стук в дверь. Послышался мамин голос:  
— Ева, можно мне зайти?  
— Да, — почти на автомате сказала девочка.  
— Чем занимаешься? — с порога спросила мама, ненавязчиво начиная  
разговор.  
— Уже ничем. Только что закончила рисунок.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
— Конечно, — Ева указала на шкаф и тихонько засмеялась, потому что  
Август посмотрел сначала в зеркало, а потом на рисунок.  
— Почему ты смеёшься?  
— Да так, просто.  
Мама стояла и долго вглядывалась в рисунок, как будто он пришла на

выставку картин знаменитого художника.  
Картина была выполнена в светлых и тёплых тонах. Фон — нежно  
персиковый. Белая рубашка, горчичного цвета брюки. Волосы немного  
растрёпаны, а глаза даже живее, чем обычно.  
— Ты как будто его с натуры рисовала, — тяжело вздохнула мама.  
— Правда? — сказав это, она улыбнулась Августу.  
— Да. Очень похоже, — женщина сказала это так искренне, что у обоих  
детей будто защемило сердце.  
— Ева, тебе завтра рано вставать, так что, наверное, уже ложись спать. Я  
лягу через час, так что, если надо, зови, — сказав это, мама вышла из комнаты,  
оставив, как она думала, дочь одну.  
— Август, иди тоже ложись спать, — сказала девочка, зевнув.  
— Но призраки не спят, наверное...  
— В любом случае, иди к себе, я не хочу, чтобы всякие привидения ходили  
ночью по моей комнате.  
— Но я же не «всякий», я конкретный, — обиделся призрак.  
— Что надулся, как мышь на крупу? Или уже к себе и пробуй спать. А то  
вдруг тебе тут ещё несколько лет болтаться.  
Хотя Ева и притворяется вредной и бесчувственной, на самом деле она  
очень добрая и заботливая. Думая об этом, не замечая стен, Август пошёл к  
себе.  
Оказалось, что призраки действительно не спят. В результате он всю ночь  
пытался нарисовать кота, но получались какие-то каракули. За эту ночь Август  
выяснил, что совершенно не умеет рисовать, а особенно котов.

— 4 -

Расследование велось уже месяц. Полиции оставался один шаг до  
закрытия дела. Осталось трое подозреваемых, но ничью вину доказать не  
могли.  
Дни для Августа стали совершенно обычными, он привык к новой роли.  
Каждый день он играл в парке на скрипке, а после ходил гулять с Кристиной.  
Периодически заходил к Люцию — поболтать и узнать новости. А ещё с той  
самой попытки нарисовать кота, он попросил Еву научить его рисовать, но  
безуспешно. Нет, сестра согласилась, но за месяц — никаких успехов.  
В один прекрасный вторник Август гулял с Крис, и они стали обсуждать  
ту самую книгу, про призрака. Брилль заявил, что если душа человека осталась  
в этом мире, то, возможно, у него осталось незаконченное дело, а если его  
доделать, то душа станет свободна.  
— Может, поэтому мы здесь?... — задумчиво бубнил Август.  
— Не знаю... А если так, то какое у тебя дело?  
— Наверное, дождаться конца расследования? Ну, в принципе, у меня всё  
понятно, но у тебя-то что?  
— Понятия не имею. Может, дождаться тебя? — девушка мило улыбнулась.  
Дальше они шли в тишине.  
Вскоре ребятам надоело ходить без дела, и они решили пойти к Люцию и  
узнать новости. Сегодня между Августом и Кристиной была странная

атмосфера, они почти не говорили. У обоих было странное предчувствие. До  
дома друга они дошли без приключений, но вот потом... Только они зашли в  
комнату, Люций спросил: «Вы здесь?»  
— Д-да, — ответил Август. — Как ты узнал?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил парень.  
— Ладно, проехали, — поспешно оборвала его Крис. — Есть новости?  
— Да. Но вы уверены, что хотите знать?  
— Говори уже, не тяни! — пытался остаться спокойным Август.  
— Никто не виновен.  
Это звучало как приговор, хотя, можно сказать, это так и было.  
— Т-то есть как? — немного дрожащим голосом спросил Август.  
— Вот так. Подозреваемых признали невиновными, потому что у всех есть  
алиби.  
— Но, — хотела возразить Кристина, но поняла, что это совершенно  
бесполезно.  
— Я хотел вам сказать кое-что... Пожалуй, сейчас самое время...  
Август рассказал, что у него во время ночных раздумий бывает что-то  
похожее на обрывки воспоминаний того дня. «Мне показалось, что на плечо  
мне легла чёрная рука, будто „рука смерти“. Я обернулся и, никого не увидев,  
встал. Хотел уйти, но вдруг подскользнулся и начал падать с крыши... вниз... с  
двадцать пятого этажа...»  
— Может, так оно и есть?... — упавшим голосом добавил Август.  
— Может быть... — пробормотал Люций.  
Между друзьями повисло неловкое молчание. Послышался тихий звон,  
как будто кто-то сыпал в стакан металлические крошки.  
— Что это? — спросил Лу, единственный, кто не видел происходящего.  
— Цепь... крошится... — шокированно ответил Брилль.  
— В смысле? Какая? — единственный человек, находящийся в комнате,  
ничего не мог понять.  
— Не знаю... Но, по-моему, я сейчас исчезну...  
Когда осыпалось второе с конца звено, цепь Кристины тоже начала  
осыпаться. У неё на глаза навернулись слёзы.  
— Сказала просто так, а оказалось — правда. Помнишь, я сегодня сказала,  
что моё незаконченное дело — ты? Видимо, правда, — она смеялась, но слёзы  
всё равно лились.  
— Цепь ещё длинная... Я думаю, мы успеем сходить до моего дома...  
Нужно попрощаться с Евой. Люцифер, пошли с нами? — тот кивнул.  
Они успели. Август сгрузил на свою сестру все тетради с нотами и  
песнями, а заодно и с каракулями. Ева плакала, особенно, когда у обоих  
осталось по паре звеньев цепи на руке. Люций начал хлюпать носом ещё по  
дороге, а сейчас ревел чуть ли не сильнее Евы. Всем было грустно. Конечно,  
одно дело умереть и остаться с семьёй, родными, с этим миром, но совсем  
другое — просто уйти... Навсегда. Зная, что не вернёшься.  
Последнее звено. В три раза больше объятий и извинений неизвестно за  
что. Тела становились всё прозрачней, хотя Люций этого не видел, но он

чувствовал. Последние секунды. Белая вспышка. Звон режет уши. Тела будто  
разбились на миллионы осколков...  
Август Брилль и Кристина Коул. 19 октября они умерли окончательно.


End file.
